


Wszystko czego chcę na święta, to ty

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus Christmas Fluff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oranges, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, Too much fluff, actually it's mainly pre-christmas, and bad humor, christmas cheesiness, christmasowa serowość, pure fluff
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Możesz zadawać dziesięć tysięcy pytań,a niemal zawsze sam będziesz moją odpowiedzią.Lecz świętujmy, ciesząc się z namacalnego inaczejniż ciepło naszej prostej bliskości.W końcu to uroczo wyjątkowa okazja!





	Wszystko czego chcę na święta, to ty

**Author's Note:**

> NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy

Gdy wchodzę do naszej jadalnio-kuchni, widok, jaki mnie spotyka, nieuchronnie wypycha z moich ust pytanie, które, wygląda na to, stało się już tradycją tego niewielkiego (acz tym niemniej kluczowego) ułamka rodziny Potter/Malfoy, jaką tworzymy.

— Dlaczego po prostu nie użyjesz różdżki?

Moje dłonie lądują na piaskowym blacie z wdzięczną gracją, którą tylko Malfoy zdaje się być w stanie opanować.

— Z tego samego powodu, co za każdym z minionych dwudziestucośtam razów, kiedy zadałeś mi dokładnie to samo pytanie, kochanie.

— Czyli?

Kącik moich ust maluje uśmiech. Droczę się z tobą i obaj wiemy to doskonale; a jednak ta niepisana sztuka zdaje się wcale a wcale nie nudzić.

_Ach, życia cud..._

— _Czyli_ , będziesz musiał sobie przypomnieć. I lepiej zacznij trenować pamięć poza szkołą, bo wygląda mi na to — kolejna pomarańcza ląduje, naga, w misce — że ci siada.

Mruczę: dźwięk, który jedynie udaje niezadowolenie.

I wiem, że zbyt dobrze poznałeś się na moim wokalnym repertuarze, by dać się nabrać.

— Prawie jestem zazdrosny, wiesz? — Mój głos to chłodne jedwabie, gdy staję centralnie za tobą, a moje ramiona oplatają się wokół twojej klatki piersiowej. Wbijam wzrok w twoje palce, zręcznie pozbawiające kolejną pomarańczę ubranka.

— A czemuż to? — Twój ton kopiuje mój.

_Jesteśmy intrygująco kompatybilni._

— A bo z taką _dbałością_ — chciałbym, żebyś widział, jak w tym momencie unoszę brwi, akcentując to słowo — obierasz te pomarańcze... To niemalże _intymne_.

Przeciągam sylaby.

Gdy parskasz śmiechem, odległa część mnie zastanawia się, czy może jest szansa, że jakaś mikroskopijna kropelka twojej śliny wylądowała na którejś z pomarańczy.

— Żałuj, że nie widziałeś ich kąpieli. Oblałem je taką czułością...

Twoje ciało trzęsie się i zaraża moje. Śmiejesz się. Śmiejesz się i to nieprzyzwoicie dziecinne, ale mam ochotę zdzielić cię w głowę (lekko).

Zamiast tego, wyciągam rękę, by moje długie palce mogły zamknąć się bezpiecznie wokół jednej z obranych pomarańczy. Odplątuję siebie z ciebie, by podzielić aromatyczny owoc na ćwiartki; trzy/czwarte ma bezpieczne lądowanie z powrotem w misce z koleżankami.

(Pomarańcze to interesująco żeńskie twory natury...)

Pozostała ostatniość wkrótce spotyka drogę do swojego kwaśnego przeznaczenia, gdy ujmuję ją wygodnie i zasysam jeden koniec.

Przechodzę na drugą część kuchni, by w towarzystwie soczystej słodkości obserwować, jak przygotowujesz kolejne pomarańcze. Ciche odgłosy mokrości wypełniającej moje usta wplatają się pomiędzy relaksujący dźwięk rozbieranych przez ciebie owoców.

_Pracujesz jak uzdrowiciel z wieloletnim stażem._

W pewnym momencie do mojej oczarowanej kwaśno-słodką delicją świadomości dociera informacja, że relaksujący dźwięk przestał istnieć, a twoje ręce zastygły na krawędzi miski.

Podnoszę wzrok, pozwalając mu spocząć na twojej twarzy.

Nie wiem, jak teraz wyglądam, bo nigdy nie miałem okazji ani potrzeby oglądać siebie wykonującego tego rodzaju czynność, ale jeśli moje spożywanie pomarańczy to obraz chociaż w połowie tak rozkoszny jak ten, który ty sam malujesz, gdy robisz podobne rzeczy, nie dziwię się, że obdarzasz mnie tak niepodzielną uwagą.

— Na litość Merlina, Scorpius. Seryjnie _lubisz_ to robić, co nie?

— Co takiego? — dopytuję niewinnie, zaprawiając zdanie łagodnie uniesionymi brwiami.

Szczerze liczyłbym na coś mniej niewymownego niż kręcenie głową.

(No dobrze, to i tak tylko część tej naszej małej, zabawnej gry w nierozgarniętych „chcemy być dorośli!" absolwentów).

— Taaak... — Mam niezapowiedzianą ochotę przełączyć tryb działania. — To, Al, co byś chciał na święta?

— O. Nagła zmiana torów?

Odpowiadam uśmieszkiem na uśmieszek.

— Owszem. Graj ze mną, kochanie — mruczę, przechodząc do kontynuowania dostarczania mojemu nieoczekiwanie spragnionemu organizmowi kolejnych cząsteczek pomarańczy.

Wciąż w ten sam niezbyt cichy, niezbyt okrzesany sposób.

— Ach. Hmm... — Udajesz zastanowienie. Wiem, że udajesz. Wiem, że już znasz odpowiedź. Nie wiem tylko, jak ta odpowiedź będzie brzmieć (czy telepatia w ciasnych związkach to rzecz przereklamowana, czy po prostu ty mnie nieustannie zaskakujesz? Albo zwyczajnie preferuję ostrożność zamiast bawienia się w samozwańczego jasnowidza). — Wiesz, skoro już proponujesz, nie pozwolę sobie odmówić.

Przewracam oczami.

 _Przecież to święta, Al._ Moje pytanie to _ledwie_ propozycja; to element zasadniczości, której mnie względem tego jakże wyjątkowego okresu w roku nauczono.

— No więc? — popycham cię w pożądanym kierunku, niedbale ocierając palcem strużkę soku, który wymknął się w drodze do mojego gardła i postanowił powędrować brodą w dół. Najpewniej, ku podłodze. 

Niedoczekanie, żebym potem musiał ścierać. Jedna... mała... słodko-kwaśna kropelka. 

W dodatku, pomarańczowa.

— Och, nic wielkiego. Nie musi być. To o gest w końcu chodzi, prawda? A szczerze mówiąc, wszystko czego mógłbym chcieć, już mam.

_Ciepło... ciepło... Milusio-cieplusio..._

W tym bardzo konkretnym momencie, szeroki uśmiech po prostu _za bardzo_ kocha moją twarz.

— No ale tak, jeśli już... — Odkładasz świeżo obraną pomarańczę i sięgasz po kolejną. Ostatnią. — Moja jednoprzedmiotowa lista życzeń to... trochę cliche, przyznasz, ale... nie coś konkretnego, aczkolwiek... coś wyjątkowego. — Kawałek skórki ląduje na górce podobnych kawałków spoczywających niewinnie na blacie. — Drobnego, ale znaczącego. — Dołącza do niego kolejny. — Coś, co przypominałoby mi ciebie. — Pomarańcza straciła połowę odzienia. _Mmm, ten zapach..._ — Coś od serca. Zabawnego... może. Takiego, wiesz, sentymentalnego.

Oblizuję palce po spoczywającej już w moich gorących wnętrznościach pomarańczy, gdy myślenie przełącza się na odrobinę wyższe niż zwykle obroty (tylko odrobinę). Przygryzam wargę, szukając pomysłu...

_A-ha!_

— To napiszę ci fanfiction — oznajmiam tonem, który nawet w moich uszach brzmi zbyt rzeczowo.

— Że co? — pytasz tępo, jakby tracąc nieosobliwą werwę, która czepiała się twojej aury non-stop od dzisiejszego poranka.

— Co „co"? Ty _nie wiesz_ , co to jest fanfiction? — Nieprzyzwoicie przedramatyzowane pytanie.

— Um, nie wydaje mnie się. — Kręcisz głową z nonszalanckim wyrazem na twoich przystojnych rysach.

— Uuu, Al. Albus Severus. Jak tobie nie wstyd.

— A bo czemu, to jakaś mugolska rzecz, tak?

Coś w tej minie, którą właśnie robisz, mi się zastanawiająco podoba. Zmarszczone brwi poniekąd dodają twojej na ogół ciepłej i przyjaznej twarzy kapkę chłodnej bystrości.

To intrygująco atrakcyjne.

— A i owszem. Ściślej rzecz biorąc – tutaj cytuję z zaufanego źródła – „opowiadanie tworzone nieoficjalnie przez fanów filmu, książki, serialu, itp." – w tym przypadku, przeze mnie, jako twojego... no, fana – „wykorzystujące postaci i świat z oryginalnego utworu" – w tym wypadku, wykorzystujące ciebie i mnie oraz świat rzeczywisty. Hmm, _najprawdopodobniej_ świat rzeczywisty. Możliwe bowiem, że ostatecznie zdecyduję się puścić wodze fantazji... wiesz. Jakkolwiek — unoszę palec, akcentując zdanie — to tylko ewentualna możliwość, która wcale nie ma gwarancji zaistnienia.

Gapisz się na mnie przez mniej więcej siedem i cztery piąte sekundy, nim:

— Tia, fanfiction. Czemu nie.

— Znakomicie. — Przyklaskuję werbalnemu zadowoleniu. — No, zatem domyślnie ustalone. A teraz powiem ci, co ja bym od ciebie chciał. — I łaskawie oszczędzę ci wysiłku produkowania pytania.

— Byle nie coś w podobie.

Och... tak. Nie musisz się obawiać: znam cię dostatecznie długo i dobrze, by wiedzieć, że pisanie, mimo wszystko, nie należy do twoich ulubionych aktywności.

Osobiście, nie rozumiem tej awersji ( _ale przecież każdy jest inny!_ , wtrąca mój wiecznie trajkoczący umysł).

— O, nie nie, obaw bez. Pozwolę ci wysilić kreatywność, co prawda, acz w bezpiecznej skali. Powiem ci po prostu, że to coś, chciałbym, żeby było... unikalne. I, preferowanie, spersonalizowane. Nawet i do przesady. — Po chwili namysłu, dodaję — Ale wiesz co, ostatecznie, cokolwiek mi dasz, będę szczęśliwy. Jeszcze bardziej ostatecznie, zaś, wszystko czego tak naprawdę potrzebuję, to ty. Więc... Ale — znów akcentuję zdanie uniesionym palcem — nie przyjmij tego jako zwolnienie z tradycji obdarowywania bliskich upominkami. Bo jednak, Al, miło by było, bardzo, bardzo, dostać coś od ciebie na święta; no wiesz, wartość sentymentalna. Także cokolwiek, tak właściwie, byleby nie nic.

Uśmiech, jaki gra na twoich ustach, jest wprost zachwycający.

Sięgnąłbym po aparat.

— Ooo, wiesz, zdaje się, że mam już pomysł.

— Czyżby? — Aż mnie bierze zastanowienie, czy i o tym nie myślałeś wcześniej. — Wybornie! Teraz tylko zdąż z tym do Gwiazdki.

(Mamy ładne trzy tygodnie...)

— Obaw bez, Scor. Jeśli tylko nie uprzesz się przy rozpraszaniu mnie przedświątecznymi sprawami innych kategorii, powinienem mieć dokładnie _zadowalająco_ dużo czasu.

— Och — wzdycham z wyłącznie w połowie udawaną tęsknotą — czas... Tajemniczy wynalazek, który nigdy nie ma wystarczająco wolnej _woli_ , by chcieć współpracować z jego niewinnymi ofiarami! Biedni my, biedni my... Zrobię ci ciepłej herbatki, co?

Kiwasz głową, a w twoim uśmiechu wesołość kocha się ze skonfundowaniem.

_Chyba bałbym się dzieci takiej parki..._

**Author's Note:**

> Kiedyś zapowiadałam fluff. TEN fluff oto nadszedł. Tylko że pokawałkowany, bo tak. Będzie miał trzy części (najzapewniej).  
> Liczę (oczywiście), że się jak na razie chociaż troszkę podoba. Komuś. Chociaż jednej osobie. (Może?)


End file.
